molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Avatar Aang
Avatar Aang battled Ben Tennyson in Avatar Aang Vs. Ben Tennyson. He was backed up by Zuko, and later killed and reincarnated as Avatar Korra. He was voiced by Molemanninethousand. Information on the Rapper Aang is the central protagonist of Avatar: The Last Airbender. One of many versions of the Avatar, the perpetually reincarnated protector of the world, he was born shortly after the death of Avatar Roku and shortly before the antagonistic Fire Nation under Fire Lord Sozin, who was also responsible for Roku's own death, carried out the genocide of Aang's people, the Air Nomads, in an effort to kill the new avatar in a ruthless bid for world conquest. Aang and Aang alone survived the attacks by fleeing with his flying bison, Appa, but a storm caused them to crash into the sea where the Avatar spirit made Aang freeze himself in a glacier as an emergency measure to survive. He was found a century later by young Water Tribespeople Katara and Sokka, and with the rediscovery of the Avatar whom had been absent during the past century, Aang begins an epic quest to master the elemental bending arts and restore order to the world, just in time to stop an impending second genocidal campaign by the Fire Nation. Along the way, Aang and company are joined by the blind Earthbender Toph and the reformed Fire Nation prince Zuko. Aang eventually married Katara following the war and died relatively young, not counting his century in stasis, as a result of much of his long-term life energy being spent during that time. He is succeeded as the Avatar by Korra. Lyrics Verse 1: I've come fully dressed; even studied for a math test, To ensure my victory's security without contest! Defeating you will be more trivial than the Great Divide. Keep your alien–whatevers; the elements are on my side, And I've been trained in all four, mastering every one. You're a Ben of all trades, but a master of none; Mario trumps you hands–down when it comes to Plumbers, And Phineas and Ferb had a more eventful Summer… …Well, actually, so did I, but that's not what I really meant… …Hm, I'll just put it this way: You can go get bent! I'm nature incarnate; you're in way over your head. Even if you somehow killed me, I still wouldn't stay dead; Haven't you heard? I've got reincarnation benefits. I'm immortal as your Davy Jones–lookalike nemesis, And all I've said up to this point was just the calm before the storm, But now I'll hit you with the full force of a whole Alien Swarm! Ha, your "Race Against Time" was a joke next to mine; I saved a credible world, stopped long–term war crimes! You ride your granddad's RV; I own a giant flying bison! I'm an honest work of art; you're built around merchandising. I'll leave you permanently stuck in the form of the Worst. You pride yourself on a premise that someone else did first! That's right: you're just as much of a copy as Albedo. Four words, Tennyson: Dial H for Hero. Verse 2: Just had some fireside chat with Avatar Roku; he says: ... Threatening me with fire? Now, that's simply no use! I quench flames so hard, you'd swear I bended cactus juice. Send in Ozai, Sozin and even Ragnaros, 'Cause I'll turn any Fire Lord you throw at me into a ghost, Like my pal Danny Phantom, who could also beat you with ease. You may think you're Way Big, but you're just Saturday morning cheese! I'm utterly unrelenting when I'm Energybending. Your "ultimate form" stands still while you're busy dissenting With two giant faces, but even they would have to agree: I'm on par with Bionicle; you're more like Hero Factory! Verse 3: Dude, what the hell just happened to your design?! I never even mocked your old one; you looked just fine! And on your threatening my posse, well, you're doing it wrong, 'Cause you forgot the one homeboy that I did bring along: (Zuko's turn) ...Thank you; you may now f**k Katara for one day. Now, then, Ben, as I'd been meaning to say: On the reason you suck, you yourself pretty much said it: You're a self–indulgent sellout, who doesn't know when to quit! I can tell a coherent story with a beginning, middle and end. You've made up more filler than Lost's writers could defend, With your ridiculous surplus of cheap new aliens, And giving everyone unneeded half–human origins, With TV movies, retcons, crossovers and spin–offs galore; You were likable at first, maybe, but not anymore! And just who the hell is Rook Blonko? What is this crap?! Live–action fi… okay, bad example, but still; I'm not even rapping anymore. Simply put, YOU. ARE. NOT. THAT. GREAT! Your show is standard–fare children's entertainment, not the next Star Trek; you don't deserve a franchise! Well, I'm putting a stop to it right here, and right now. BEN TENNYSON, YOU ARE OVERRATED AND FULL OF YOURSELF, AND NOW, YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE! I AM THE MOTHERF**KING AVAT– (Dies) Trivia *He is the first title rapper voiced by the same person as his title opponent. *He is the first rapper to return from the dead in some form, the second being Cryptosporidium (though Crypto's battle was released first due to recording schedule issues). Category:Characters